


Questions

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [9]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Family titles, Gen, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: EOS has a question for John.





	

If John was being honest sometimes he had mixed feelings about EOS. He cast a glance over at the camera that was essentially her. Well her was more the whole ship and if she was technically a she was a different topic of debate.  
The second Tracy son wasn’t exactly sure to make of her sometimes. She was a good companion and equally she could be annoying. She was also very inquisitive.  
“John?” she asked in a sing song tone.  
“Yes EOS?” he asked turning to face the camera  
There was a pause before the AI asked. “What are you doing?”  
“Looking through the news. Seeing if I missed anything important.”  
“Have you?”  
“Not really. Amazingly a pretty dull news day.” John liked to keep taps on the news. Even if he spent most of his days in space he liked keeping a tab on the Earth. Plus if he seen a possible market threat he’d warn Scott so he could adjust the business accordingly.  
As if reading his mind. “Doesn’t you’re family employee stoke brokers to monitor that?”  
He blinked. How did she? “Yes they do but sometimes they miss things. Dad didn’t get that far without knowledge of his own.”  
“I see…” There was a long awkward pause and John frowned before he addressed her.  
“EOS is there something on your mind?”  
“Well yes and no.”  
“What is it now?” he asked in annoyance. His AI seemed to be bounty of weird and awkward questions. Just the other day he had to give her a full run down of family genealogy to explain how the five of them had different hair color. He really was surprised by that one. And the day before that he had to explain how Kayo was a sister without being blood related. He figured he was a due an odd one now.  
“Gordon told me that… you’re technically my father.”  
He groaned and shook his head. This again? He wished Gordon would stop filling his AI with weird ideas. “And?”  
“Well my question is simple; as you are my creator. And in this case my ‘father’ what would that make your brothers? Would they still be uncles even though you didn’t bring me into the world in the traditional sense?”  
John smirked and rolled his eyes. Conversations between Gordon and EOS always seemed to be weird. Gordon had informed her that since John created her he was her father. And then he may have (according to Gordon he did not) mention that only John could have a child in a non-traditional sense. To which John then had to, much to his embarrassment explain it to EOS what Gordon meant by that. Which lead to awkward relationship questions from EOS, which further lead to said AI setting up a dating profile for John to try to find him a woman. It took him two days and Scott to convince the AI to take down the dating profile. “If I am seen as your father they would be your uncles.”  
“And Grandma Tracy?”  
“You’re great grandmother.”  
“And Kayo?”  
“An aunt.”  
“And Brains?”  
He sighed. “An uncle.”  
“And Max.”  
He rolled his eyes. “A cousin.”  
“And Penelope?”  
“Still a friend of the family.”  
“I see interesting. Shall I start calling you’re brother’s uncle?”  
“If they don’t mind.”  
Much to John’s amazement she called the island and got permission. Even further they agreed to it making the second eldest shake his head. Only in his family can one be an uncle to an AI


End file.
